Dawn's Gambit quest chain
A few innocent "help me out" tasks leads to stealing black dragon eggs, and eventually confounding the development of a "plagued dragonflight". Dawn's Gambit : You encounter Tinkee Steamboil, a goblin inventor at Flame Crest in the Burning Steppes. She has device she wants you to test out that should extract the essence of the nearby broodlings for study. You volunteer to take her device and zap a number of broodlings, and collect their essences. The broodlings are a nuisance anyway.... : Tinkee's study of the essences you brought her have given her ideas of how dragon whelp eggs might be frozen. But she needs help from a colleague of hers, Felnok Steelspring in Everlook . It's a postman's work, but now she's got you curious. : Up in Winterspring, Felnok is freezing. Big surprise, it's cold up there. He's collected the parts Tinkee needs, with one exception: uncracked horns from the Chillwind Chimaeras that make winterspring their home. Apparently they are "packed with cold" or something. Tinkee can sort it out, all you have to do is gather them. : Felnok packages up the parts, and sends you back to Tinkee. Yippee, another intercontinental trip. Hope you remembered to book First Class this time. :: (optional?) ::If you weren't high enough level to start Egg Freezing earlier, when you are high enough level Felnok will send you back to her again to continue the quest line. Tinkee is studying dragons, and has something really dangerous in mind. : (Raid quest) Tinkee has finished a prototype of a dragon egg freezing device, and wants you to test it out. The eggs to test it on, though, are in a rookery in Blackrock Spire. And for that, you will need to find some help. You gather a fair number of friends with you, and storm Blackrock Spire. You wade through blackrock legion orcs, black dragonkin, and various minions of Rend Blackhand, even braving the Pyroguard Emberseer to get to the rookery. Your party soon finds that the eggs are easily disturbed, causing the whelps inside to hatch. Exceedingly gingerly, you approach an egg and fire the Eggscilloscope at it. Success! : (Raid quest) You return with the news of the device's success. Tinkee is overjoyed to hear it. With the success of the Eggscilloscope, she's added a collection module and (much to your relief) increased the range. But... she wants you to go back to the rookery and collect 8 dragon eggs. After freezing them, of course. Oy, vey. Nothing for it. You bend a few arms, place a few bribes, or butter up your friends (whichever tactic works) and off you go to Blackrock Spire again. The denizens of Blackrock Spire are no more happy to see you this time than they were last time. You get hacked at, bitten, flamed, and all. Still, you manage to collect the eggs. : Tinkee reveals that the person she's working for (and wants to keep very, very happy) is someone named Vectus. However, someone named Leonid Barthalomew apparently knows him and wants the eggs delivered to him at Light's Hope Chapel in Eastern Plaguelands. Since "nobody knows her master unless he allows it", it must be authentic. So you get handed the bundle of frozen eggs and take them to the Eastern Plaguelands. At least it isn't Winterspring again... : It turns out that Leonid isn't actually associated with Vectus. But that's a good thing, since Vectus is part of the Cult of the Damned, and has been trying to create a "plagued dragonflight". Fortunately, Leonid intercepted the eggs before they got to the cult. Leonid asks you to take the eggs to Betina Bigglezink, nearby. She immediately takes the eggs out and puts them safely away, but what she is really interested in is the container. : There are undead scholars in Scholomance, of which Vectus is the leader. Betina wants you to take a device she has created and named Dawn's Gambit into Scholomance in the egg crate. She is hoping that it will destroy the scholars and their leader, but isn't quite sure that it will work. You're really quite happy to stop anyone who wants to make diseased and corrupted dragons, so you take the chest and with the help of a few friends venture into the Viewing Room in Scholomance. There, you find Vectus along with Marduk Blackpool, and a large number of students. You put the device on the floor and activate it (being sure to step briskly away from it!). The box levitates, separates, and opens in a burst of light. The flesh of the undead students is burned away, but Vectus and Marduk seem only little affected. Time to resort to the "old fashioned way", and bludgeon the bones into shards, and slice the two tutors into CliffsNotes. You return to Betina and report the partial success of the device, and the destruction of Vectus and Marduk. On behalf of the Argent Dawn, Bentia rewards you. Rewards From , you gain one of or . For completing , you gain one of: You gain some reputation: * +1,350 Argent Dawn * +825 Steamwheedle Cartel * +75 Everlook Summary See also * - gaining entry to Scholomance * - bringing justice for the victims of Scholomance. * - dispatching a scholomance lich permanently by rendering it mortal Category:Winterspring quests Category:Burning Steppes quests Category:Cult of the Damned